The Protector
by firze
Summary: When Keladry of Mindelan and company return to Fort Mastiff from Scanra, they are battered and bruised. What they need is time, but the so called King of Scanra has no plans to make things easy. He is amassing an army of catastrophic proportions and the Tortallans are scrambling in response. Rating is T for violence and sexuality. Kel/Dom (Probably). Cover Art by Minuiko
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So basically this wondrous work of fan fiction is what I imagined happening after the ending of Lady Knight. I decided I wanted to write my own fic because I never got to read the ending I imagined for Kel. She is by far my favorite of Tamora Pierce's heroines and there honestly cannot be enough work about her. So here is my rendition of the fifth book of the Protector of the Small saga: The Protector

* * *

Chapter 1: Awake and Alive

Fort Mastiff was abuzz with news and movement. It seemed as if every serving man of the army was running in circles, chattering with one another, unable to stifle their enthusiastic whispers and frantic hand motions. In typical army gossip fashion, the first of the refugees had yet to reach the gate and the fort was already circulating the story of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan's triumphant venture into Scanra. None of these men could fathom how so few could rescue so many. They simply couldn't believe the rumored low numbers on the Tortallan casualty list. And these men couldn't begin to understand the toll this cross kingdom adventure would have on those returning.

The fort fell silently still as the call to open the gates rang over the walls. The two massive oaken doors parted to reveal a squad in the blue and silver of the King's Own, accompanied by the first sprinkling of weary refugees. Men gasped as they saw firsthand how many children now entered through the gate.

The refugees who had returned days before started emerging from their borrowed barracks, first trickling out as if curious, then exiting in one massive swarm as they ran to greet Haven's children. All order was lost in the inner courtyard as strangers cheered, danced, and embraced one another. Refugees and serving men rejoiced at the simple joy of being alive. Lady Kel had actually done it! She had gone into the land of the enemy and rescued her people. And with the arrival of the lady herself, positioned at the back of the line, cheers of "MINDELAN" echoed inside the walls.

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan exhaled, releasing a knot of tension in her chest she didn't even realize she was carrying. The towering walls of Fort Mastiff were a comfort she couldn't begin to feel. The events of the past weeks were too raw and threatened to inflict a pounding pain her shoulder was already delivering. She cursed herself once more for the folly of getting injured. If she had been just a second faster she wouldn't be in this situation, with a sling holding her left arm tight to her leather jerkin. Kel sobered as she took in the joyful celebration inside the fort. '_If I had been a just a half second slower in trying to dodge,_' she thought slowly, _'I would have burned with the others on that pile in Rathhausak.'_

Her shoulders tried to lower in a sudden wave of grief, her Yamani mask tilted to show a small glimpse of the torment beginning to roar inside the young woman. Yet there was no time for that. Kel willed herself into a confident posture, smacking that Yamani mask right back into its correct position, and lead her horse through the crowd towards the stable hands that were rushing to meet them.

Her usually spirited strawberry roan gelding walked wearily through the courtyard. The sound of cheering caused Peachblossom's ears to twitch forward, but the horse wasn't up for trying to bite those that came close. His head hung low as he moved towards a well-deserved rub down.

Upon reaching the entrance to the headquarters, Kel dismounted awkwardly in one undignified thump. Her shoulder protested the movement with a few seconds of angry pounding before returning to its not-so-subtle ache as she looked at the rest of her companions. Wyldon of Cavall had dismounted and was already shouting orders as men scurried here and there to obey their commander. The various knights that had accompanied her were handing their mounts over to the stable hands, they're faces dark with road grime and exhaustion.

Kel watched as Nealan of Queenscove slowly reached his legs towards the ground, his face as white as if he was wearing Yamani rice powder. He had done too much. Neal knew it, Kel knew it, and even Jump knew it. The dog stood guard by the now grounded healer. Neal swayed slightly, trying to find his balance on legs that protested every movement. Kel started forward, intent to give her friend the one good shoulder she had, when a dark-haired sergeant of the King's Own beat her to it.

"Thanks, Dom." Kel said gratefully. She wasn't completely sure she could have actually helped Neal. They may have just ended up in a hapless heap on the ground. Domitan of Masbolle looked up from his cousin, his beautiful blue eyes looking right at her. A blimp of warmth resounded somewhere within Kel, slightly thawing the Yamani ice that safely contained all her emotions.

"Of course, Kel. I wager Meathead here couldn't make it to the steps, let alone up the steps. And of course he couldn't just ask for help." Dom glared at his charge with concern. Neal just wearily swatted his hand. "That's Sir Meathead to you, disrespectful cousin of mine."

Kel smiled in relief to hear Neal being his snarky self. Surely he wasn't as sick as he looked if he could still hand out some of his signature sarcasm. "Well Sir Meathead." Kel said flatly, enjoying the look of hurtful disbelief on Neal's face and the accompanying smirk on Dom's, "Let's get you into the infirmary. I need to go find Lord Wyldon and see…"

"No need Mindelan." Wyldon said as he walked up to join them, cutting off Kel's not so transparent attempt to escape. "The lot of you to the infirmary. His Grace of Queenscove can clear you or keep you as he sees fit. And it's the same treatment for the children and those who rode with you."

"So no need to be mothering all of us, Kel." The red-headed Merric of Hollyrose said cheekily, walking up to stand next to Lord Wyldon. "How about you trot right along and get treated yourself?"

Kel stared frankly at Merric for a moment, debating whether a response was worth the effort. It wasn't. So, she simply turned her back to him in her most Peachblossom like manner and followed Dom. Kel could hear Merric's soft chuckling and Lord Wyldon's sharp commands as she walked towards the wooden structure designated as the infirmary.

Kel had gone but 10 steps when a small callused hand slipped into hers as she approached the building. She looked down at the blond head of Tobe, his eyes dead set on his destination with a determination that would accept nothing else.

"How are you doing Tobe?" Kel asked quietly as they entered the infirmary. There were about 5 rows of 10 cots, only about 8 of which were currently occupied. She watched as Dom helped Neal towards the first row.

Tobe shrugged his shoulders. "Alright I guess. Most of us is 'ere and alive." He said quietly, looking at the floor. Tobe subconsciously brushed the spot where an arrow had pierced him during what the refugees called "The Battle of Rathhausak". That small gesture threatened to break Kel. She wish she could forget how she had almost lost this brave young boy.

Kel squeezed Tobe's hand, making a mental note to visit all the children tomorrow and recruit Fanche and some others to help. They would all need time to heal from their venture beyond Tortall's borders, but the children in particular. No child should go through war, let alone be kidnapped by a malicious thug and a nothing-man of a mage. Those were two deaths that would not haunt her dreams.

Duke Baird of Queenscove moved with dignified hast to his son's side. His eyes shone with concern as he ignored the pleas of health from Neal and employed his gift in a proper inspection. Satisfied that Neal only needed rest, the Duke embraced his son, then his nephew in a family moment the made Kel shift awkwardly.

Duke Baird then turned towards Kel and Tobe. "Lady Knight, Please take a seat here, the cot next to Nealan." Duke Baird asked kindly, unshed tears in his eyes. "And Tobeis, the next cot if you will. There we are."

The master healer attended to Tobe first, appraising his wound and declaring it properly healed while warning that the area would be sore yet for a few more days. Duke Baird listed several activities Tobe should avoid for the coming week and Kel nearly laughed at the look of disdain on Tobe's face.

Well, she nearly laughed until Duke Baird's healer's gaze landed on her. He quickly assessed her wound, using his magic to complete the healing Neal had started. The Duke was explaining her new limitations when the exhaustion of the past weeks combined with the healing to cause her eyes to flutter closed. The last thing Kel remembered was something about the sling before she entered into the Dream god's domain, where nothing but terrors awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dears! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm very sorry for the extended time between chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Counting Stars

Kel was in full armor riding down a wooded road. She had what sounded like a few more people than a full squad behind her. Peachblossom's cadence caused her glaive to move slightly with every step, musically tapping the saddle to break the cautioned silence. Kel was vigilant, scanning the horizon then the middle ground, and finished with a sweep of the foreground. She knew Owen and one of the men of Dom's squad were flanking the main group, traveling stealthily through the woods scouting for any trouble. Out of the corner of each eye she could see the comforting presence of both Neal and Dom. Their eyes were as busy as hers, alert and scanning for enemies.

The terrain stayed flat and up ahead there was a blind curve to the right. Kel signaled Dom, who then signaled Wolset to check the road. The main party slowed their pace to allow Wolset time to scout. Many of the men took this chance to grab a drink, rearrange their packs, and stretch their arms. Kel's eyes never left the curve and she squinted with confusion and vague recognition. Something about this area seemed familiar but she knew she had never patrolled here before. She was about to ask Neal about it when the sound of thrashing and the snapping of branches drew her attention to the right.

The men drew their swords with a chilling synchronization. It felt like spiders were crawling down Kel's spine as she readied her glaive. A silhouette could be seen sprinting towards them, his sword drawn and his free hand waving frantically at them. When he had nearly cleared the trees, the man fell. Kel watched in horror as Owen hastily gathered himself to his feet, his eyes meeting hers as a needlepoint arrow punched through his armored breast.

Kel's heart screamed, demanding a complete emotional breakdown that she could not afford. Scanrans rushed their group from the woods, but not only on the side where Owen now lay, his eyes staring and vacant. They attacked from the opposing flank with no sign of their other scout while Wolset came thundering down the road with mounted Scanrans giving chase. Kel swung her glaive and cut a soldier deep into his side as he advanced on Peachblossom. Her mind reeled as she tried to defend, counter, and keep track of her companions and enemies.

Dom was fighting well and shouting orders for his squad to form a defensive ring. Kel followed suit, directing Peachblossom to back up while hacking at any Scanrans that didn't respect the range of her glaive. She quickly took count of the Tortallan fallen, trying her hardest to not see who they were. Kel did fine until she came across a man with bright red hair whose torso was stained the same shade. Merric. Her heart was crashing against the barriers born in Yaman, creating cracks that leaked panicked turmoil into her warrior calm.

They were horrifyingly outnumbered. Armed Scanrans continued to pour out of the woods on either side. One of them dodged her descending glaive and landed a slicing blow to Peachblossom's front leg. The gelding fell as his rider was forced to clumsily fall and roll to avoid being trapped beneath him. Kel didn't have time to react as she heard a scream in a voice that was normally more laced with sarcasm than pain. She turned in time to see Neal run through by a burly blonde Scanran. In an instant Dom was there, fighting the man who had slain his cousin with tears streaming down his face. Kel willed herself to move but it was as if she was in slow motion. She watched, helpless, as the larger man wore Dom down. In one quick motion of a Scanran ax, Dom was decapitated and Kel's Yamani mask shattered as she screamed her pain.

"KEL. KEL!" The voice was as urgent as it was dear to her. Kel shot upright, barely making it to the side of the bed before her stomach decided to relinquish its contents onto the floor. A green glow of the gift obscured her vision as Neal settled her stomach and added to his father's healing the night before. His eyes were knitted with concern as his best friend straightened, crossed her arms over her stomach, and began to shiver. He noticed the tears streaming down her face. Kel was the bravest, strongest person he knew. He didn't even want to comprehend what kind of nightmares would cause her to scream so loud she woke the entire infirmary. For the first time Neal could read Kel's emotions perfectly. And she was terrified. "Kel. What's wrong?" Neal said slowly, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Kel turned and just looked at him in the eyes. Neal's eyes were the vibrant green of a fresh cut emerald and as luminous as his gift. They were eyes of the living. "I….um…." She said slowly, stopping to calm her frantic heart with several good long breaths. "I had a bad dream. That's all. I'm… I'm sorry I woke you Neal. I'll be fine after a walk I think." She said as she looked to Neal once more, the fragments of her Yamani mask pieced together enough to cloud her still reeling emotions.

The Lady Knight did not wait for permission as she threw the covers off her feet. Thankfully she was still fully dressed. Kel pulled on her boots as she apologized and promised to clean up the mess next to her bed when she returned. She walked with purpose out of the infirmary and into the beautifully clear summer night. Mastiff was quiet as she worked her way through the empty parade ground and up the steps of the wall to find a secluded spot between sentries.

Kel leaned shaky arms on the wall. Her old fear of height awoke with recognition of the empty 20 feet below her, but it would never control her again as it once had. The Lady Knight had new fears to haunt her.

That bend in the road. Kel's dream-self had recognized it and now she knew from where. It was the spot where they ambushed those Scanran knights and soldiers, swiftly dispatching the warriors before they even knew the numbers against them. Only this time she was the ambushed and it was those under her care that had been slaughtered.

Kel understood the necessity of her actions. Everything she had done in Scanra was in the protection of not only the captured civilians, but also of those left behind in Tortall awaiting Scanran troops. It was a textbook situation. The answer had been clear and her decision, while not easy to make, had been quick and sound. She understood all this. She understood the amount of blood a commander was responsible for. Yet, understanding did not stop the vile images of her friend's dismembered bodies from resurfacing.

What would all those nattering conservatives say?

_Do you see now? Women have too much emotion, too much compassion to be in war. They are weak and unfit to lead. So, go home while you can. A spinster's life will suit you well, as no man would want such a Lump._

It was always Joren's voice that calmly scrutinized all her insecurities. Chillingly smooth, domineering, and abundantly cruel. This voice opened up all her emotional wounds and constantly poured alcohol onto them, not to cleanse or heal, but for the satisfaction of causing pain.

Lady Knight Keladry stared into the northern woods as the watchman called the hour of 4 candle marks after midnight, and that all was well.

* * *

Sir Nealan of Queenscove wearily smiled at a piece of paper in his hand. His betrothed, Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru, had written a letter of good wishes and longing, all penned in her beautifully delicate script. She wrote of her increasing impatience, joking in a most un-Yamani like manner that she may just be engaged forever. Yuki. His Yamani rose with pale skin as pure as moon light and hair as dark as the deepest winter night.

Neal sat up suddenly and rummaged through his tunic until he found a small booklet with a very thin piece of charcoal. He scribbled the improvised verse onto a fresh page, in order to remember it so he could write it in his response this evening. At this point Neal would agree his first attempts at poetry were a bit subpar, but even Kel had to recognize the immense improvement in his latest verses.

Kel. Neal looked out the infirmary window onto an early morning, orange tinted Mastiff. The sun had risen not even a candle mark ago and Kel had yet to return to the infirmary. Neal knew better than to chase after her, knowing she would only deny that there was a problem and insist Neal get back to his rest after such a journey. There was no rest for a worried healer, so Neal relieved the infirmary night watch personnel and had spent the remainder of the evening contemplating his best friend, their journey, and even his beautiful Yamani Rose impatiently waiting for his return in Corus.

Maybe he should go try to find Kel now. Surely 3 hours of solitude was a respectable amount of time for self-reflection. Neal pushed the chair out and stood with purpose, gently placing the lightly perfumed letter on his desk before leaving his quarters.

* * *

It was not weakness. There was no lack of training, no lack of mental or physical strength. She had killed who knows how many bandits over her page and squire years. While their faces would haunt her dreams occasionally, the ones with known names forever burned into her memory, Kel had never actually relived one of those skirmishes. And certainly she had never transposed herself into her enemies' boots as her forces fell on them.

Is that the difference? This was her first calculated assault on an unknowing enemy. Her first ambush? Is that why she has these night terrors?

"Kel." Neal said her name softly, as if he might spook her to run if he was too loud. She didn't move. Her shoulders were low with resignation, as if she was expecting him to come to her eventually. Neal looked at Kel, concern mounting, when she cut him off. "How is Yuki? What is she up to in Corus? I bet there are a whole legion of court ladies at the morning _naginata_ practice now."

The attempt to direct the conversation away from herself was rather pathetic. "Yuki is doing fine. At least, as long as we marry in the coming year that is. I believe she is getting quite impatient." Neal said with a smile before he became serious once more. "Kel, I think we should really discuss-" But he would not get to finish as a soldier in the maroon of the army came sprinting up.

"Lady Knight, Sir Nealan: Lord Wyldon has requested your presence immediately." The messenger said breathlessly before he turned and sprinted off to find yet another person.

Kel smiled wearily at Neal. "We'll discuss things later Neal. Right now we need to go see the Stump, as you would call him."

Kel turned and started jogging towards Mastiff headquarters. Neal watched her for a moment, certain now that her wounds were much greater than those of an ax tip to her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Here is another update for you. Hope you all are having a lovely week and are enjoying the World Cup as much as I am. That is the reason why another update may be a few weeks away. We shall see!

* * *

Chapter 3

When Kel entered Lord Wyldon's meeting room, she was greeted by a plethora of the realm's greatest warriors and healers. Lord Wyldon himself was busy studying a map with General Vanget haMinch, while his squire Owen of Jesslaw poured drinks for a few of her year mates: Sir Faleron of King's Reach, Sir Merric of Hollyrose, and Sir Seaver of Tasride. Her second eldest brother, Sir Inness of Mindelan, talked to a knight she knew to be of Anak's Eyrie. The Lioness, Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau talked amiably with Duke Baird of Queenscove while Harailt of Ali conversed with (to her surprise) Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Numair Salmalin whispered into the ear of his blushing sweetheart Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wild Mage. Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own, gave Kel a fatherly smile and squeeze of her good shoulder as she took the seat next to him.

While Kel had entered with a dignified hast, Neal sprinted through the door and struggled to stop while nearly running straight into Lord Wyldon. "Sir Nealan. While I did say please meet me here as soon as you could, you do not need to sprint through the halls of my fort causing who knows how much panic among the foot soldiers in the process." Neal opened his mouth to respond with what was undoubtable some response that would land him latrine duty for a week, but his father carefully cleared his throat. Neal sighed in resignation before taking the seat between Kel and the Lioness.

"Let's begin, shall we?" General Vanget said swiftly as Owen closed the door. "We have received reports that all detail the same movement: Maggur is pulling his troops back. They have completely abandoned the western front and have all but a skeletal siege on Frasrlund. But what our scouts and Daine's animals haven't been able to tell us yet is why they are leaving."

Lord Wyldon stared at his goblet of cider, scrutinizing it for flaws. "It would make sense if these troops were being pulled and placed to reinforce some campaign, but it appears as if they are separating and returning to their various clans."

"The owls followed the Scanrans for miles, but from what they told me the soldiers weren't headed towards any other humans. They seemed to be marching without a purpose, moving slow, taking their time setting up and taking down camps." Daine said seriously, her brow scrunched in thought as she absent-mindedly stroked Numair's hand. "It is very peculiar and I wish I could send some of my birds straight into King Maggot's castle to find out what he has planned."

"What we have here is basically a cold war front, a stalemate. We can't pull our own troops back without exposing ourselves to a sudden invasion. What we should do is shore-up our defenses. Wyldon, get that dry rot problem in the barracks resolved. Raoul, think hard if anything at Steadfast needs attention. New Giantkiller is basically complete, which leaves the rebuilding of the refugee camp. Lady Knight, how many of the refugees would be willing to aid our build teams with the reconstruction?" Vanget asked while all the eyes in the room turned to Kel.

Kel looked up from her chilled fruit juice, a bit surprised to be called upon in this type of meeting with the people present. "Quite a few my Lord. We have about 30 master carpenters that would insist upon the task. There are also 200 general skilled refugees that would aid in the less-skilled needs of rebuilding." Kel paused thoughtfully. "We also have 9 blacksmiths who would be more than willing to help in the making of braces, nails, and chains. I'm sure the weavers have already begun replacing what we lost when Haven burned. While Master Numair's spells kept most walls from burning, most possessions were lost or plundered. We have most of our livestock and Adner told me last night that most of the crops appear to have been untouched. He joined a patrol to scout out our harvest prospects about the time we were camped on the other side of the Vassa. With the building team, I expect we can have the new camp up and running in about a month and a half…" Kel saw the smile on Raoul's face, with a very similar one on Neal's. She realized she had been rattling on about every aspect of the camp she knew needed work and decided now was a perfect time for a long lazy drink of the fruit juice. The cup would hide the light blush on her face perfectly.

General Vanget nodded with approval. "Excellent, Lady Knight. I'd like to have a supplies request from you as soon as you can manage it. Do not hesitate to ask for all that you need of our quartermaster's. Supplies from Corus are scheduled to arrive next week to restore our stocks. Now with all our defenses in perfect condition and a lull in combat, I want everyone to drill their companies mercilessly. This is no time to get complacent."

General Vanget, Lord Wyldon, and Alanna each took turns instructing those in charge of regiments what they would do with this lack of action. Kel listened carefully as Raoul and several other knights she vaguely recognized gave their opinions of certain drills and training methods. Even Dom chimed in with several ideas that Kel saw General Vanget take seriously and write down. She wondered why Dom was even here, being a sergeant in the Own, until Lord Wyldon thanked him as "Captain Domitan".

Raoul smiled at the shocked look on both Kel's and Neal's face. Dom smirked at his cousin and friend, gently caressing the captain's badge on his tunic, before his face sobered. "Captain Flyndan Whiteford of Third Company has been honorably discharged after he sustained injuries. His patrol ran into a herd of 13 hurroks. While Flyn lost his right leg, there were no other serious injuries or deaths. He is currently recovering in Corus as an advisor to the new captain of First Company while he recruits new soldiers." Raoul said steadily, swirling the juice in his cup.

Kel couldn't believe it. Captain Flyn had never been her greatest supporter, but they had come to an agreement of sorts and respected each other's strengths as a warrior. She would have to stop by and see him the next time she traveled to Corus.

"So, with an empty captain's position and a newly returned Domitan from a successful venture behind Scanran lines, the choice was obvious." Raoul smiled while slapping Dom hard on the back just as he was taking a drink of his wine, resulting in a choking Dom and spilt wine all over his new badge. The table laughed while Dom composed himself. "You could at least let me get it dirty in the field, my Lord." Dom said amiably as he tried his best to soak up the wine on his shirt, his very blue eyes laughing as he looked up to Kel. "On the job less than 24 hours and the uniform is a mess. And Wolset was promoted to sergeant of that rowdy band of misfits, so you may want to find him after all of this and share your sympathy."

Kel chuckled and elbowed Neal in the ribs to wipe the surprised look still stuck to his face. Neal's hand went to his ribs and winced, opening his mouth to counterattack when Lord Wyldon cut in. "I have one more thing I would like to discuss. With this lull in combat, the King has decided Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami will be married this Midwinter. Lady Knight, the Princess has requested your presence in particular and Prince Roald has requested the presence of his year mates and close friends. Alanna shall head to the refugee camp for the duration of Midwinter and take command." Alanna grinned in what Kel swore was a menacing way. She hoped her refugees could survive a couple months with the Lioness in charge.

"Balim and his squad will also be traveling to the camp for the season. As… back up for the Lioness." Dom said skillfully, his voice even and calm. Raoul couldn't help laughing and Kel smiled. The easygoing Balim will do well to balance out the Lioness.

"There are concerns of course." Vanget said calmly. "We don't know who all is informed that the Lady Knight directed the mission across the Vassa. After next week, we can expect nearly everyone will know. The King has decided the people need a public hero out of this war and he's chosen your venture, Keladry. Of course, it will be published as if Lord Wyldon had ordered it."

Kel felt as if her eyes could not get any wider, or her cheeks any redder at the mention of her disobedience. The King was going to make her a public hero? Like the Lioness or Lord Raoul? "This can't be happening." She thought aloud, only partly aware she was speaking at all. "Why would the King do that? I don't deserve recognition like this. My Lord pardoned my treasonous deeds and that is more than I ever expected." Kel said shaking her head, the full effects of such an edict coming to mind. "Not to mention I might as well paint a giant target on the new camp's wall. King Maggur will have a ransom on my head and they'll be assassins at our gates before you can say 'gods bless."

"I agree with Kel." Raoul grumbled. "I understand the people need to hear of some heroics. It keeps them engaged in the war and helps with recruiting for the Own and the army. But publishing the rescue? That just puts Kel and her refugees in the crosshairs once again."

General Vanget nodded. "I wrote as much to his Majesty, but was overruled. Apparently it is not only the Lady Knight's actions in Scanra, but also her relationship with the princess. With the marriage this Midwinter he feels that if Princess Shinkokami's best Tortallan friend was a war hero decorated by all, she would be better received."

"I think it is all unnecessary and just puts Keladry, Nealan, Sir Merric, and all those in their care in danger." Duke Baird said calmly while shaking his head.

Raoul shuddered. "I agree completely. Wasn't that 2 years of misery called the Grand Progress created to introduce the heir's wife? I think that did just fine and the people love the princess. Ask any of the soldiers and they'll tell you." He said sourly, crossing his arms and staring at this mug of cider.

"The truth is that Jonathon just wants to show off the Kel's accomplishments to the conservatives while also flaunting power to our neighbors. Tusaine has been sending scouting parties along our border, just feeling around to see how protected our Eastern border is while we are engaged in the North. Money grubbing, no good, filthy swamp dwellers." Alanna then eloquently continued with words that got quieter and more like those of soldiers as she went. Kel nearly smiled despite her new found anxiety.

"I believe we all share you sentiments, Pirate's Swoop. As for the Lady Knight, we will be detailing a portion of Third Company to escort you to Corus and back." Lord Wyldon said quickly, holding his hand up before Neil could protest about needing babysitters. "The Lady Knight said it well: you could paint a target on the refugee camp, but also on all of your backs. While Lady Keladry will be the main hero in the King's report, all of those who traveled with you to Scanra will be mentioned. That's means three squads at least, plus Captain Dom. I hear he has a way with dealing with Sir Nealan. Mithros alone knows how." Neal gasped in indignation as Kel's heart skipped a beat. If she had to be escorted like a helpless court lady, at least it was by someone like Dom who knew she could handle herself in a skirmish. "You will leave the week after the first frost. Numair believes this winter will be a bad one and I don't want to risk you getting bogged up anywhere. Sir Nealan, Sir Merric, Sir Seaver, Sir Faleron, and the Lady Knight: you are free to go." Lord Wyldon said while he got out his next agenda, something to do with a rash epidemic found at Steadfast. Alanna, Harailt, Duke Baird, and Numair were already discussing possible solutions by the time the young knights left the room.

Kel's head was swimming as she and her year mates made their way to the mess for a late breakfast. Cricket was getting married in half a year. She was to attend and leave her refugees for a whole season. The King decided to make her a hero, without consulting her and virtually writing King Maggot a letter telling him Kel is the one to blame for burning his old home. And Dom was promoted to Captain of Third Company, virtually second in command of the King's Own.

"What are you thinking Kel?" Neal said lazily as he left Merric and Seaver to finish discussing their new identities as members of 'The Great Rescue'. "Honestly Neal, I think this is way too risky. We didn't just stop the killing devices, we also burned Rathhausak for good measure. No one could get their hands on Blayce's notes or equipment. That meant burning Rathhausak, Maggur's childhood home, and I knew the risks associated when I made the decision. I just didn't expect the King to virtually tell Maggur himself that I was to blame."

Someone whistled behind them in appreciation of Kel's words. "You must be furious at the King to say those things, Lady Kel. I dare say that was nearly anger in your voice." Dom said with raised eyebrows as he slung an arm around her good shoulder and Neal's shoulder, putting significantly more weight on his cousin. Kel sincerely hoped Dom didn't notice how her skin tingled where he touched her. "Now Sir Meathead, what should we do about you? Uncle Baird gave me the pleasure of informing you of another wedding you are to attend while in Corus this winter. That's the reason Third Company got tapped to escort you to Corus, with their dutiful Captain in tow. I expect a drink in exchange for the information, of course. And maybe a place in your wedding party?"

Neal stood in shock for a moment, then was dragged by Merric, Seaver, and Faleron into the mess to find some celebratory ale regardless of the early hour. Dom chuckled as he and Kel followed the others. "I don't see how my almost cousin Yukimi puts up with that Meathead. Surely she must be the most patient woman alive."

"I would have to agree with you. Yuki does seem to know exactly how to deal with every dramatic outburst of Neal's and often it involves a nice whack with her shukusen." Kel said smiling. Despite her displeasure of her "heroic" status, the terrible nightmare from the night before, and her anxiety over a restless night's sleep, she couldn't help but be incredibly happy for not only Neal and Yuki, but also Cricket and Roald.

"You know what," Dom said seriously as he picked up a tray and started towards the food, "I really need to get one of those shukusen. Might be good to have for when our Sir Meathead decides to go on a rampage." Kel just nodded her head in silent agreement as the servants placed food on their trays.


End file.
